Prom
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: What if all the students of the Peristylium had a prom a few weeks before the main mission starts? Main pairings are Ace x Deuce and Machina x Rem. Semi AU. CONTAINS SPOILERS! For Saranghayo, because she loves Ace x Deuce stories very much. Edited!
1. Chapter 1: Announcement and Asking

**AN: Ok, so, please bear with me, this is my first Type-0 fic. It almost killed me while writing this. I'm doing this in a (might be) vain effort to make someone smile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Type-0. If I did, Rem and Machina would be a couple, same with Ace and Deuce. **

**Summary: What if Class Zero had a prom a few weeks before their mission starts? Main pairings are Machina x Rem and Ace x Deuce. Semi-AU**

**Chapter 1: Announcement and Asking**

Class Zero was in total chaos.

'Why' you ask. Because apparently, Queen just announced that prom is coming up in 2 days, so naturally everything went downhill from there.

"Do we have to go?" Ace asked.

"Yes, all members of all classes are going. None of you have a choice. You're all going, even if you don't have dates." Queen replied.

Ace just sat in his seat, pondering who he was gonna ask. He can't ask Queen, because apparently Nine is already planning on asking her. God only knows what she sees in that guy, since he's practically a pervert. He can't ask Sice because King already did. Cinque was going with Trey, Seven was going with Jack, and Cater was going with Eight. The only ones who hasn't ask anyone yet was Ace, Deuce, Machina and Rem. Suddenly, the bell rung, signaling the end of classes for the day and everyone ran out of the classroom. Ace was going to approach Deuce to ask her, but he lost track of her. Giving up, he decided to go back to the dorms.

_What the hell, I'll just ask her later._

As he was walking, he was thinking about Deuce. To Class Zero, they only think of her as an innocent kid, but to the other Classes, she was 'Dense' Deuce to them. One night, she ran to the dorm room she shared with Seven. Only Seven and Rem, who were talking when she passed by them, noticed the tears running down her face. The other members only noticed something was wrong when Seven and Rem also ran up. They waited outside the room for about an hour when Seven and Rem came out. They took a peek inside the room and they saw that Deuce was tucked in her bed and fast asleep. Queen asked if they managed to find out what was wrong, they said that Deuce told them that a group of boys from Class Eight kept calling her 'Dense' and other names but the worse was when they called her 'Worthless'. Queen and the others were mortified, but Ace was fuming he looked like he was gonna kill those boys. Everyone had to calm him down because if they didn't, they would be in a lot of trouble if he did kill those boys. That was the day Ace realized that he was in love with Deuce.

Suddenly, a voice yelled from behind him.

"Ace! Wait up!"

He turned around and saw that it was Jack and Nine.

"What do you guys want?" He asked.

"Who are you taking to prom?" Jack asked.

"Um…I-"

"Save it, we all know that you have a crush on Deuce."

Ace blushed furiously at that remark while Jack and Nine, who noticed it, laughed really hard.

"Seriously! You need to ask her out. And probably confess too." Jack suggested.

"Way ahead of you guys." Ace said and walked away.

Ace walked in the living room of the dorms and he noticed Deuce sitting by herself in the couch. She was in one end and her left cheek was propped up in her left knuckle. Ace took a look and noticed she was fast asleep again. Ace sat down next to her, and shook her lightly, but she did not wake up. Instead, her head fell on Ace's shoulder. Ace tensed and leaned back on the couch carefully, so that he will not wake Deuce. Deuce snuggled closer to him, then she relaxed and her breathing evened once again. Ace said nothing and he just wrapped his left arm around her waist. He was really enjoying this. Suddenly, his eyelids began to droop.

_Oh, god, please, let us stay like this for a few hours._

Then, everything went black.

_**3 hours later**_

Nine and Jack entered the dorms with Cater and Seven right behind them. Nine and Jack looked at the two figures in the couch and they abruptly stopped. Cater and Seven, who were busy talking, bumped into them. Seven looked like she was about to yell when Jack covered her mouth, as if expecting it. Jack steered her and Cater to the couch, and as expected, her eyes widened at the sight of Deuce snuggling with Ace. Seven took one look at them and noticed that Deuce looked like she was enjoying her (unknown) sweet time with Ace. Or she might be thinking that said person was just a pillow. Seven walked away from the sight and walked up to her room. A few seconds later, she came back down with a blanket and a Digital SLR camera. She dropped the blanket for a while and started taking pictures of them in different angles. Luckily, the flash was turned off and the two can't hear the clicking noises the camera was making. While she was doing this, Cater, Jack and Nine were just trying to hold their laughter in. Afterwards, she throws the blanket gently over them and makes a gesture for them to leave, which they did for fear that Seven will try and kill them with her whip. When they walked out of the living room, Jack spoke up:

"Well, this is gonna be interesting when they wake up or when the others walk in the room while they're asleep."

"Yeah, 50 gil says that by the time they wake up, Ace is gonna ask Deuce to the prom." Nine says.

"I'm in on that." Seven replies.

"I'm betting that he won't. I think Ace is too chicken for that." Cater said.

"I'm with Cater on that." Jack says.

"You guys are on." Seven says.

The four of them walked away from the dorms, deciding to come back in at least 3 hours.

**Meanwhile (AN: This happened when Jack, Nine, Cater and Seven caught Deuce and Ace)**

Rem was walking down the hall when she suddenly felt something coming up her throat. She looked around and saw Queen and Eight walking towards her. Luckily, they aren't noticing her as they were busy talking. She ran to the nearest bathroom, entered a stall and she started throwing up. Usually, she only throws up her lunch when she has puking episodes, but this time she coughed them up with blood. As she was still throwing up, she didn't notice Queen entering the bathroom as well. Queen heard retching sounds and listened to every single stall in the bathroom until she got to the stall where Rem was. Queen knocked on the stall and the retching sounds abruptly stopped and Queen heard someone flushing the toilet.

"Is anyone there?" Queen asked.

The door opened and Rem appeared.

"Oh, hello, Queen." She said.

"Rem, why do you have blood by your lips?" Queen asked.

"What? What blood?"

Queen wiped it with her thumb and showed it to Rem.

"Oh, that blood. That's nothing." Rem said.

"Don't lie to me, Rem, Why were you throwing up blood?"

"Busted." Rem said to herself.

"What do you mean 'Busted'? What are you hiding from us?" Queen interrogated.

"If I tell you, promise me that you won't tell anyone else, especially Machina."

Queen nodded in reply.

"I'm dying, Queen, I have an incurable illness."

"Is that why mother (1) calls for you sometimes? Because she's monitoring you?" Queen asked.

Rem only nodded.

"And the blood, does that mean something?"

"Yes, It means it's advancing again (2)."

"But why keep it from us (3)?" Queen asked.

"Because I didn't want to worry anyone."

"Come on, let's go." Queen offered.

The pair walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the classroom. It wasn't long before the both heard someone calling for Rem. They turned around and saw Machina running towards Rem.

"Well, see you." Queen said and started walking away.

"Not a Word!" Rem yelled after her.

She turned around and saw Machina in front of her.

"Oh, hello, Machina."

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"What is it?"

Machina paused before saying really fast:

"Doyouwanttogotothepromwithme?"

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that." Rem said.

"Do you want to go to the prom with me?" He repeated calmly this time.

"Sure, I'd like that." Rem replied.

Machina grinned at her reply.

"Well, I gotta go head to the library." Rem said.

"Ok, I'll walk you there." Machina offered.

And so, the two walked to the library holding hands.

**2 ½ hours later**

Deuce woke up feeling refreshed after a great nap **(AN:****If ****you ****call ****5****½ ****hours ****a ****nap,****then ****why ****not?)**. Then, suddenly, she felt like she was lying on something. She looked up and saw that she was lying on Ace's chest with a blanket sprawled on them. She lifted the blanket and saw that Ace's hand was inches away from her butt. Not knowing what to do, she decided to wake him up.

"Ace, Ace! Wake up." She pleaded while shaking him. Luckily, he woke up almost immediately.

"Huh? What is it?" Ace asked her.

""Nothing, its just…sorry for falling asleep on your chest." Deuce said. She felt blood rising to her cheeks.

"Huh, no, it's alright." Ace said.

'Oh my god! She looks so cute when she's blushing.' Ace thought. Shaking these thoughts away, he quickly regained himself.

"Um, Deuce?"

"Huh? What is it?" Deuce asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

'Oh gods! She looks cuter when she does that.' Ace thought.

"Um, do you want to go to the prom with me?" Ace asked calmly.

"Ok, sure!" Deuce said.

"Seriously?" Ace asked. He was so happy he can't stop smiling.

"Yes!"

Then, they just sat there talking. They enjoyed talking to each other so much they didn't realize that they were leaning towards each other. When they realized it, however, they still didn't stop. Their lips were just inches from each other when Eight walked in the living room singing "Girls just want to have fun". When they saw him, they quickly pulled away from each other and Ace was really pissed about that.

'Damn it! That was so close!' He yelled mentally.

"Hey, guys!" Eight yelled.

Deuce suddenly stood up from her seat and ran up to her room.

"What's up with her?" Eight asked

Ace gave him a glare that was enough to make a War Veteran run for his mommy. Eight froze on the spot immediately.

Needless to say, Eight ended up with several bruises after that.

**Meanwhile**

"That damn idiot!" Jack yelled.

"Why did Eight have to come in? That was so close!" Cater said.

"Damn! And Deuce was about to have her first kiss! And I even had my camera on video mode!" Seven said.

"Well, look on the bright side, Seven, you get 50 gil from Jack and Cater because he managed to ask her." Nine said.

Jack and Cater gave them 50 gil each.

**AN: OMG! I am so sorry if they're out of character!**

**Anyways, here are what the numbers mean.**

**1 – Mother is what the entire Class Zero calls Arecia. I'm not sure if that applies to Machina and Rem, but since they're also members I think they might be calling her mother too.**

**2 – Rem's incurable illness is said to advance until it'll kill her.**

**3 – Yeah…Rem asked Arecia to keep it a secret from Class Zero.**

**4 – Remember, reviews are always appreciated. :D XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The truth comes out

**AN: Hello again! I'm back and I'm not dying! I might not be able to update too much because it's our sports fest here and I play Basketball in the girl's category. Thanks in advance for those who will review, even if it is bad but at least you were honest with me. So here is chapter two, please note that this happened a few weeks before the main mission started. Anyways, in this chapter, this is my imagination of what happens if Class Zero found out that Rem has an incurable illness as well as what is happening to Rem while her illness is advancing, so in other words, this is all my imagination. **

**Chapter 2: The truth comes out**

Rem woke up with a really bad feeling. She felt something coming up her throat again. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was only 3:30 in the morning. Unable to stop the feeling that was coming up her throat, she stood up and ran for the bathroom, and threw up. She noticed that instead of throwing up her food, she coughed up plain blood. She kept throwing up until someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rem, are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine, Cinque."

Not believing her, Cinque opened the door to see Rem flushing the toilet.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked once more.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rem replied. But suddenly, she felt another wave of blood coming up.

"Ok, you know what, I don't believe you." Cinque declared.

But then all of a sudden, Rem coughed up blood, making Cinque scream and run for the door, no doubt to alert someone. Rem stopped throwing up for a while and said:

"Cinque, where are you?"

**Meanwhile**

Queen woke up when she heard someone banging on her door. She had the room all to herself since her father requested it. She walked up to the door and opened it. She saw Cinque standing there looking scared.

"Cinque, what are you doing here? It's 3 in the morning." She said.

"Sorry, but Rem just threw up some blood." She said.

Cinque and Queen ran up to the room and sure enough they heard retching sounds in the bathroom.

"Rem, are you alright?" Queen asked worriedly while banging on the door.

"I'm fine."

Queen tried to open the door but it was lock and the door was strong.

"Cinque, get Eight here to break the door down. I don't think she wants to come out in her condition."

Cinque ran out immediately. She ran to Eight and Trey's bedroom and started banging on the door. She heard Eight yell _really__really__really_loud in annoyance. It was a yell that was enough to wake everyone, literally, as they all came out of their respective rooms. Eight opened the door with an annoyed look in his face.

"WHAT!" He asked.

"Good morning to you too, Queen needs you to break our bathroom door down, Rem locked herself in and she won't open it." Cinque explained with one breath.

"Why did Rem lock herself in?" Machina, who was approaching them, asked.

"Well, she was coughing blood, and my guess is she didn't want anybody to know."

All of them ran to the room, where Queen was trying to negotiate with Rem to get out of the bathroom. Finally, Queen had enough and started banging on the door while yelling **(AN:****I ****AM ****SO ****SORRY!****But ****I ****cannot ****resist,****I ****just ****had ****to ****put ****that ****in.)**.

"Wow! Queen really lost it, huh?" Nine said.

Apparently, Queen heard him because she turned around with a death glare. But it was immediately replaced with shock.

"I said Eight, not all of them!" She said.

"Well, Eight yelled really loud and woke them up and I had to tell them what happened."

"Oh, shit. Rem is so gonna be pissed. Eight break the door down." Queen ordered. With a mighty kick, the door broke down and on the other side, Rem seemed to have stopped the fits, but she looked like she was about to pass out. Machina approached Rem and carried her bridal style.

"I'm taking her to mother." He declared.

"We're coming with you." King said.

The others nodded in agreement even Deuce and Sice who looked really tired and both were clutching moogle dolls **(AN:****I****'****m ****sorry,****but ****I ****cannot ****resist,****but ****imagine ****Sice ****having ****a ****moogle ****doll.****XD)**.

All of them walked to the clinic where luckily Arecia was awake.

"Mother, we have an emergency." Queen said. Arecia turned around and saw all of them. Her eyes landed on Rem, who passed out in Machina's arms. Arecia noticed a blood stain on Rem's lips and immediately knew what was going on.

"Put her on the bed." She ordered.

Machina obeyed and Arecia came back with a syringe and she injected it at Rem's neck.

"That should stop it for a few days." Arecia said.

Everyone remained silent for a while until Arecia spoke up once again.

"What happened to her?"

Cinque explained everything that happened.

"I see." Arecia said.

"What's happening to her?" Machina asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say. I'll have to ask her first before I can tell you anything. Why don't all of you wait outside for a while." Arecia suggested.

"Yes, mother." Queen said and they all left the room.

Arecia approached Rem, who was beginning to wake up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Arecia asked her.

"Not really."

"Don't you think it's time to tell them? They're already wondering."

"Yes, you may tell them. It's time they know the truth." Rem said.

"Very well." Arecia said and she walked out of the room.

Arecia walked out of the room and saw Class Zero waiting outside. They all looked very tired. Deuce was already clinging on Ace's arm and Queen's head was on Nine's shoulder.

"Does everyone want to know what's happening to her?" Arecia asked.

Everyone perked up at that question.

"It pains me to inform all of you that she's dying."

"WHAT!" All except for Queen yelled.

"She has an incurable illness that will eventually kill her." Arecia explained.

Machina went inside the room to talk to Rem.

"Well, now, I suggest you all head back to bed, seeing as Deuce looks like she's about to pass out any second." Arecia said. As if on cue, Deuce's hand that was clutching Ace's arm went slack and she completely lost consciousness. Ace carried her bridal style earning Wolf Whistles from the boys.

"S-Shut up!" Ace yelled and he walked away.

The others followed a few seconds later and headed to their respective bedrooms.

**Meanwhile**

Machina entered the infirmary and approached Rem. She was looking down and she looked like she was ashamed of herself.

"Rem, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to worry, and I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially you." She replied and she started crying. Machina wrapped his arms around her immediately.

"I'm so sorry." Rem said.

"It's okay. You were scared and I understand. Just get some rest." Machina replied. He pulled away and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good Night." Machina said, then he walked out the door.

"How long do you have to observe her?" Machina asked Arecia.

"Maybe I'll release her this morning." She replied.

Machina nodded and walked away.

When Machina got to his room, he lay down on his bed and decided that from that moment on, he will protect Rem. No matter what.

**In Deuce's room **

Ace entered the room with Deuce in his arms. She looked really cute while sleeping and Ace was tempted to kiss her. He sets her on the bed and tucks her in. He gives her a kiss in the forehead and he proceeds to walk out of her room and he walks back to his room. As he is walking, he makes a promise to himself that he will always love and protect Deuce.

'I swear that I will profess my love for her on that night. She has to know that I love her_._'He vows to himself.

Oh, love does drive a person crazy.

**AN: Who else thinks that the ending is too sappy, because I sure as hell do. Anyways, remember, reviews are always appreciated. And again, I am so sorry if they're OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**AN: Ok, so here I am again. Thanks for those who reviewed in the previous chapters and Thanks to those who will review. I'm sorry for the ANs during the story, but I promise I will try to fix that and avoid that in the next chapters. Title might be catchy I know, but I'm too tired to care, because I just had another Nightmare. Anyways, you'll see later on why it's the title of the chapter. BTW, can someone suggest a romantic song for the main event; I need another one besides 'My Valentine'. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Why don't you go back to Chapter one.**

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

**The Next Day**

Deuce woke up in her bed feeling refreshed once more. However, she felt like she was forgetting something. She tried to remember and there are two things that popped in her mind: One, she almost kissed Ace, and Two, Rem was dying.

Deuce immediately got up, showered and got dressed in Civs (1). She decided to go to town since she didn't have anything to do. She walked to the living room and saw Rem sitting on one of the couches, reading a book.

"Hey, Rem, are you feeling alright?" She asked.

Rem turned around and with a smile, she said:

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Deuce nodded in understanding.

"Oh, this came in for you, by the way." Rem said and handed Deuce an envelope bearing her family seal.

"Of course the seal has to be in it." Deuce muttered

Deuce comes from a noble family; one of the most powerful nobles in Suzaku. Her parents met at the Peristylium and they're hoping she would meet her future husband in the Peristylium as well (2). In fact, all of the students of Class Zero come from noble families (3). Deuce opened the letter and saw her mother's neat handwriting

"Deuce,

I heard the news that prom is coming up. Drop by our house for a while because I want to give you something.

Love,

Mom"

Deuce puts the letter down on the table. She sits down besides Rem and curiously asks:

"So, who are you going to prom with?"

Rem looked at her and replied:

"I'm going with Machina."

"Ha! I knew it!"

Rem chuckled at Deuce's immaturity, but she suddenly asked:

"How about you, who are you going with?"

Deuce blushed before saying

"I'm going with Ace."

"Why are you blushing?" Rem asked with a devilish smirk on her face.

Deuce only remained silent.

"Oh my god! You like him, don't you!"

The question made her blush even more.

"Ha, I'm right, aren't I!"

"Yes, you're right!"

"Well, okay. Good luck."

"Yeah, I got to go." Deuce replied and she ran out.

**30 minutes later**

After walking for 30 minutes, Deuce finally got to town. She decided to walk around for a while when suddenly something came up in her mind. Deuce walked to a place that she hasn't been in a while. It was an isolated meadow, as far as she knew she and her cousin were the only ones who have been there. It was full of flowers and trees. Whenever she was sad or upset, Deuce would always go there and her cousin, Rain (4), always found her there. She just sat there until she heard someone approaching her. She turned around and saw Ace standing there.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Nothing much, just admiring the view." He replied.

That was a complete lie, Ace was admiring **her**.

"Oh. Well, how come you found this place? I thought no one knew about this place except for me and my cousin." She said.

"Well, I was walking one time, I was upset back then. And I stumbled along this place." He explained.

"Oh, that's also how I found this place."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They stayed silent for a while until Ace spoke up:

"So, where are you headed?"

"Oh, I'm on my way to my parent's house. Want to come with me?" She asked.

"Ok, sure."

Ace and Deuce got to the house in 5 minutes. Ace stood in awe because it was huge house. Using her key, Deuce managed to enter the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" She yelled.

Then, a woman who looked like she was in her early 40s came up to them and gave Deuce a hug, which Deuce eagerly returned.

"Hey, Mom."

"Oh, Deuce, you've grown so much!"

"I know, Mom. Oh, by the way, this is my friend, Ace."

Deuce's mom and Ace shook hands and Deuce's mom asked him:

"Are you by any chance John Regan's boy (5)?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am."

"Oh, your father was a friend of ours back at our Peristylium days. How is he?" She asked.

"He's doing fine, ma'am."

"Um, mom, where's Rain by the way?" Deuce asked.

"Oh, she's taking a shower. She just finished playing basketball (6)." She replied and as if on cue, a girl who looked like she was only 18 walked in. She was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and rubber shoes. Her brown hair was still damp, her ocean blue eyes looked tired and she has a large cut on the side of her forehead. She looked up and saw Deuce standing there. They just stood staring at each other for a second and Deuce ran up to her and hugged her by the waist, taking the girl by surprise, but she hugged her back.

"Don't feel weirded out about it, those two were very close since they were young." Deuce's mom told Ace.

"Oh. How close were they exactly?" Ace asked

"Rain was always there for Deuce, protecting her when she needed protecting. Rain acted as an older sister to her, and she was Deuce's role model." She explained.

"I missed you!" Deuce yelled at Rain.

"I missed you too, but you don't have to yell. I'm not deaf." Rain replied.

"What happened to you?" She asked and touched the wound, making Rain yell in pain.

"I just lost my footing while playing basketball yesterday."

Deuce immediately took her hand off the wound and faced her mother again.

"What did you want to give me again?"

"Oh, yeah, Rain, why don't take Ace to the balcony." Deuce's mom suggested.

"Sure, aunt. Come on." Rain said and she and Ace walked to the balcony.

Ace and Rain went out the balcony and Rain sat at one of the chairs.

"Why don't you sit down?" She suggested.

Ace sat down at the opposite chair.

"So, do you like my cousin?" Rain asked.

"Um…yes, I do. She's a great friend." Ace replied.

"I'm talking about like, as in, do you have any romantic feelings for Deuce?"

Ace blushed at that question.

"You're blushing so I'll take that as a yes." Rain said while smirking.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm in love with her." Ace said.

"Well, if you're going to ask her to be your girlfriend, you'll have to ask my Aunt Jill if she's alright with that." Rain said.

"How about you, is it alright for you if I ask her to be my girlfriend?"

"I'm alright with that, as long as you don't hurt her or try to force her to do something that she doesn't want to do, because believe me the moment I find out, you're dead meat."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her. I care about her too much to do that." Ace replied.

"Good."

They stayed silent for a while until Rain spoke up again:

"Listen, you got to promise us something."

"What?" Ace asked.

"Promise us that you'll take care of her when we can't."

"Promise."

**Meanwhile**

Deuce and her mom got to her room. Deuce's mom brought out a large rectangular box and handed it to Deuce.

"Me and Rain got it for you when we heard that your prom is coming up. Don't open it until you get back to the Peristylium." She said.

"Rain must've hated that." Deuce said while smiling.

"Yeah, she kinda did. Well, it's only four in the afternoon, why don't you and Ace stay until six, an hour before your curfew starts (7)."

"Sure, mom, thank you." Deuce said. Then she hugged her mom and went down stairs.

**2 hours later**

Deuce walked down the stairs after retrieving her box from her room and she heard the piano playing. She looked around and saw that Rain was playing 'Canon' (8) in it, while Ace stood at the balcony. Canon was Deuce's favorite piano piece and Rain always played it for her before going to bed. Funny thing is, she always fell asleep once the song ends. She approaches Rain and puts a hand on her shoulder. Rain turns around and sees Deuce standing there. Deuce also notices that Rain looks more tired and a more jumpy than she was earlier.

"Hey."

"Hey, Ace and I are going."

"Okay, take care of yourself."

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't lie to me, Rain."

Rain sighed and gave up.

"It's nothing. It's just…the nightmares just came back again." She said.

"Nightmares?" Deuce asked

"Well, more like Night Terrors. You know I bolt upright nowadays, screaming my head off, and every time, I'm always drenched in sweat, and I feel like my heart is going to explode any moment because of rapid heart beat (9)." Rain explained.

"You want to talk about it?" Deuce asked.

"No, I don't want to remember it." Rain said.

"Okay, but if you want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

"Sure." Rain said.

"Bye." Deuce said. Then she gave Rain a kiss in the cheek.

"Bye." Rain said.

Deuce walked out of the balcony, and she saw Ace admiring the scenery. She tugs on his sleeve and he turns around.

"Hey, come on, let's go."

"Okay, come on." Ace replies, and takes her hand in his, not noticing Deuce's blush.

They walked out of the house hand in hand, but little do they know two people watched them as they walked out, and one of them managed to snap a picture of them holding hands.

"Well, looks like she's finally falling in love." Rain said.

"Yeah, she is." Jill said.

**30 minutes later**

Ace and Deuce got back to the Peristylium with no trouble at all. They were still holding hands and they were talking and laughing. When they got to the dorms' living room they were still talking and holding hands. They noticed that all the girls were there and they immediately let go of each other's hand.

"Well, good night." Ace said.

"Good Night." Deuce said then she proceeded to kiss Ace in the cheek, who walked back to his room with a cheeky smile on his red face.

The girls remained silent for a while until Rem spoke up with a smile on her face

"Well, it looks like our baby sister (10) is growing up."

They suddenly looked at each other and grinned, but Deuce got wind of their plans and devised an escape plan. However, there was only one thing that entered her mind.

"Okay, see you guys!" Deuce said and she ran up to her room.

"Do we get her?" Cater asked.

"Get her." Queen said and they ran up to Deuce's room.

They got to the door and opened it. And they saw Deuce looking at a strapless dark blue dress, which no doubt came from the box.

"Okay, Deuce, tell us what happened." Cater demanded.

"What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"Oh, come on, Deuce, did something happen between you and Ace while you guys were out?" Cinque asked.

"Well, all that happened was that he saw me at this isolated meadow I always went to when I was young, and I asked him if he wanted to come with me to my parents' house because mom wanted to give me something, and he met my mom and my cousin." Deuce explained.

"Well, what happened?" Rem asked.

"Well, apparently, Mom and Dad were friends with his dad because the three of them were classmates here at the Peristylium."

"No way! And didn't you tell me one time that your parents are hoping that you would meet your future husband here at the Peristylium?" Seven asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it means, Ace could be the right guy for that." Cinque said.

"Woah, woah, Ace and I are just friends alright." Deuce said.

"Are you sure?" Queen asked while smiling devilishly.

Deuce looked at Rem who was standing beside her.

"You tattled on me, didn't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't actually call that tattling, Cater and Cinque saw me after you left and they kept on pestering me on what we were talking about and one thing led to another, and the next thing I knew I blurted out that you liked Ace and they kind of told it to the other girls." Rem explained.

Deuce just gave her a pout.

"Anyways, what happened when Ace met your mom and your cousin?" Queen asked.

"Well, mom adores him, but I think he and my cousin are okay with each other." She replied.

"Ooooh, looks like there's a future for Deuce and Ace." Cater said.

"What do you mean?" Deuce asked.

"Come on, your mom likes him, your overprotective cousin's okay with him, and if your dad is friends with his dad, then he might be okay with him." Seven said.

Deuce can't help but see the logic in that.

"Okay, you know what, I'll sleep on whether or not I really do like him." Deuce said.

"Okay. We're going, bye." Rem said and all of them walked out of the door.

"Hmmm, he could be the right guy for that, huh? Well, let's just hope he is and that he likes me." Deuce muttered to herself. Seeing that it's already 7:00 and she has nothing to do anymore, Deuce puts the dress back in the box, then she changes into her pajamas and she settles in her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

**3 hours earlier (This is a Machina x Rem scenario)**

Rem was walking to the library when she suddenly lost her footing at the stairs, luckily, someone caught her. She turned around and saw that it was Machina.

"Oh, Machina, thanks for that." She said.

"It's okay. Where were you headed anyways?" Machina asked

"The Library."

"Oh, well, let me walk you there." He offered.

"Are you sure?" Rem asked.

Machina nodded.

"Well, if you insist." Rem said.

Machina took her hand and they walked to the library together. They got to the library and Rem looked for the book she was looking for. She found it and suddenly Machina took her hand and she turned around to look at him and Machina suddenly pressed his lips to hers (11) and gave her a brief but passionate kiss, which Rem eagerly responded to. They looked at each other and smiled, then they walked out of the library holding hands.

**Back to the present **

Seven walked in their room to call for Deuce since it's dinner time but she noticed that Deuce was fast asleep already. She decided that it was wise not to wake her up because the first and last time she did that on a weekend, Deuce threw an alarm clock at her. Seven noticed that Deuce's blanket was on the floor. So, Seven picked up the blanket and she tucked Deuce in. Picking up her camera, Seven took pictures of Deuce in different angles. She decided it was another thing that she was going to show the girls as well as Ace.

**Meanwhile**

When Ace walked into his and Nine's room, he saw that all of the boys were there. However, what he did notice was that his face was still red and he was still smiling stupidly.

"Why is your face red and are you smiling stupidly?" Jack asked him.

"Well, I…Um… okay fine, Deuce kissed me in the cheek."

"You stud!" Nine yelled.

"Ok, out, out! Everybody out!" Ace yelled. And everyone except Nine did.

"I'm going to bed." Ace declared.

"Sure, whatever." Nine said and he walked out of the room since he noticed that it's dinner time.

Ace lied down on his bed thinking about Deuce. He just can't keep his mind off her.

'Hmmm, maybe I really am in love with her.' He thought and he went to sleep.

**Author's notes:**

1 – It's a weekend, I'm pretty sure they can do that.

2 – I just did that for the sake of tradition.

3 – The 'Everyone came from noble families' part was just a friend's idea.

4 – Yeah, Rain is an OC, don't worry you can name a girl or a boy Rain. She's the overprotective cousin, who loves Deuce like she is her own sister and she's the smart but slacker type. She's a sort of minor OC, she'll only appear in three chapters.

5 – I got to give Ace a father and a last name somehow.

6 – Hey, if they have Lacrosse (watch the alternate ending and you'll see what I mean), I'm pretty sure they have basketball.

7 – Hey, it's a boarding school, I'm pretty sure they have curfews.

8 – Yeah…that. I was listening to Canon when I was writing this.

9 – That will happen to you when you wake up from a Night Terror, yes, they're different from Nightmares. Trust me, you do not want to experience a Night Terror.

10 – I always think that Deuce is the baby of Class Zero.

11 – I just had to do that, I can't take it anymore.

**Remember, Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pre Prom Problems

**AN: OK! I'm back! Thanks for those who reviewed. And please don't forget, you can suggest songs for the prom night, 'cause seriously, I need another song aside from 'My Valentine.' And I need it to be a slow song. So, thanks.**

**Chapter IV: Pre-prom Problems.**

Rem woke up when her alarm clock started ringing. She noticed that it was already 12:00 pm, and suddenly, she remembered something; Machina kissed her in the library.

'Well, this is something I have to hide from the girls. They'll never let that go once they find out. I just have to play it safe.' Rem thought.

She got up, showered and dressed up in her civs (1). When she got to the living room she saw that all the girls were down there, either talking or doing school work.

"Hi, guys." She said.

"Hey, Rem. Good Morning and what are you hiding?" Cinque asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Rem asked her

'Damn it! Why is it hard to lie to my friends?' She thought mentally.

"Oh, please, don't try to downplay it, Rem. I have a sixth sense (2), I can tell if someone has a secret or not."

'Crap, so much for playing it safe.' Rem thought.

"Come on, you can tell us." Deuce coaxed.

"Ok, fine."

Rem sighed before saying:

"Machina kissed me in the library."

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"It's true!" Rem yelled at them.

"Nobody said that it wasn't." Cater said.

"How long did it last?" Queen asked her.

"I don't know, a minute or two and I think it was French kissing." Rem replied.

At those words, the innocent Deuce made a face. Hey, she might be called 'Dense' by others, but she's not that dense to not know what those words mean.

They all stayed silent for a whole minute until Rem said:

"Ok, well, I got to go."

"Wait, I'll go with you. I got to go to the library." Deuce said.

"I'll go with you too, Deuce." Queen said. Then she stood up and walked out the door with Deuce and Rem.

**Meanwhile**

Ace was walking around the library, looking for something to read, when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Whitney (3), a girl from Class Nine (4), who, as far as the rumors go, has a crush on him and might be obsessed with him as well.

"Hi." Ace said.

"Hello." Whitney said.

"Um… do you need anything?" Ace asked.

"Um… are you going with someone to the prom?

"Yeah, I already have a date." Ace replied.

"Oh, okay." She said and she kissed him full on the lips, which took Ace by surprise. But, he tried to push her away. Then, he spotted Deuce and Queen who are talking and they were coming his way.

'Oh god, if Deuce sees this, I am so screwed. Not to mention, Rain would kick my ass.' Ace thought, but he's too late because Deuce and Queen looked his way. Deuce looked like somebody shoved a dagger to her heart repeatedly.

"No PDA (5)!" Queen yelled at them, then she looked at Deuce, who as of now had tears in her eyes.

"Deuce, wait!" Ace yelled, but Deuce ran as fast as she could. Ace and Queen gave chase, but they saw that Deuce was nowhere to be found.

"Come on, let's check any other areas where she might be." Queen suggested.

**Meanwhile**

Deuce ran straight for the dorms. Her heart broke when she saw Ace kissing that girl from Class Nine. She ran past Cater, Cinque, Sice, Seven, and the rest of the boys. They looked at each other wondering what her problem was. When she got to the dorms' living room, she saw Rem cuddling with Machina on the couch. When she slammed the door, Rem looked at her with a curious expression on her face, but she ignored her and she ran for her room. She flung herself in her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

**One hour later**

Queen and Ace bursts into the dorms and everyone looked at them with wonder.

"What did you guys do? Run 5 kilometers?" Nine asked jokingly.

"Shut up, Nine. Any of you guys seen Deuce?" Queen asked.

"Well, I saw her run up to her room an hour ago. When Seven and I tried to talk to her, she actually threw a lamp at us, and that was not cool. And she looked like she was crying" Rem replied.

At these words, Ace straightened up and walked up to his room. He felt angry at himself for hurting Deuce. He ignored Queen, who was yelling at him.

"Ace, don't you run away from this. Ace!" Queen yelled but it was no use. Ace just kept climbing the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Um, Queen, what happened exactly?" Cater asked.

Queen explained everything they had seen in the library, while the others just listened patiently.

"So, how do we get her out of her room and try to patch things up with Ace?" Jack asked.

"Her cousin." Seven suggested.

"What?" Queen asked.

"Deuce told me one time, that when she was young, upset and locked herself in her room, her cousin, Rain, was the only one who could ever talk to her because she ignores everyone who knocks at her door when she's really upset, not mention she throws stuff at them." Seven explained.

"So, what? We call her cousin and ask her to come here?" Nine asked.

"Exactly. Luckily, I came prepared in case situations like these ever happened." Seven said and she pulled out a little black notebook out of her bag.

"No way, did steal Deuce's phonebook?" asked Rem.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's her cousin's number that I stole." Seven declared.

"Do we call her cousin now? Or do we wait?" Eight asked.

Queen looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 12:30 in the afternoon.

"6 hours. If she doesn't come out by 6:30, we're calling her cousin." Queen declared.

**6 hours later**

Seven looked at the time and she noticed that it was already 6:30 and Deuce hasn't come out of her room yet, same goes for Ace.

"Well, it's 6:30. Cinque, get the phone." She said.

Cinque took the phone out of its receiver and handed it to Seven, but Seven said:

"You call her."

"Me? It was your idea." Cinque countered.

"Jack, you call her." Seven said.

"No way, Rem, you do it." He said.

"No, Eight, you do it." Rem whined.

Queen had enough of their bickering and said:

"Oh, give me that!"

Queen dialed Rain's number, hoping that Rain would pick up.

**Meanwhile, in Rain's room**

Rain woke up when she heard her phone ringing. She looked at it and saw that it was an anonymous number. She answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Um…yes, hello, is this Rain Dandridge (6)?" A female voice on the other line asked.

"This is she. May I ask who's calling?"

"I'm Queen. I'm the Class President of Class Zero."

"Okay, is there a problem?"

"Yes, you're cousin, Deuce, she's upset and she won't come out of her room."

At those words, Rain perked up and asked:

"Let me guess, she won't talk to you guys and every time you enter the room while she's awake, she throws something at you?"

"Exactly. We were told that every time this happened when she was young, she would only talk to you." Queen said.

"Well, you got that right. Very well, I'll be there in a few minutes or in an hour." Rain said and she hung up.

'What's wrong this time?' Rain asked herself as she changed her clothes after taking a shower. She hoped that Deuce was okay, but she can't shake the feeling that this is connected to Ace.

**AN:****OH ****MY ****GOD! ****I****'****M ****SUCH ****AN ****EVIL, ****AND ****HEARTLESS ****PERSON ****FOR ****DOING ****THAT!** **But ****don****'****t ****worry,****Rain ****will ****fix ****everything**

1 – It's still the weekend, people.

2 – Cinque has an acute sixth sense. My friend also has one of those, enabling her to tell if we're lying or not.

3 – She's a really really really minor OC.

4 – Class Nine is the Ninja class.

5 – For those who don't know what PDA means, it means Public Display of Affection.

6 – I got to give her and Deuce a last name somehow.


	5. Chapter 5: Fixing what is broken

**AN: Hello, again! I'm really glad I'm getting this underway. I'm kinda upset that we lost basketball games against the seniors and the juniors. Yes, I'm a sophomore and I kinda feel like I'm to blame for the losses. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed and will review. I appreciate it and you guys always make my day.**

**Chapter V: Fixing what is broken**

**45 minutes later**

Queen opened the door to find a girl with brown hair and blue eyes (1) standing there. She was wearing a black hoodie, a green shirt, jogging pants, and rubber shoes. Her hair was a bit wet because it was raining (2) outside. Due to her resemblance with Deuce, Queen had no doubt in her mind that the girl was Rain.

"Hi. You're Rain, right?" Queen asked.

"Yes, that's me." The girl replied

"Please, come in. We're sorry that you had to come on such short notice." Queen said.

"It's okay. And what do you mean 'we'?" Rain asked while walking in.

"Oh, you see, Deuce's roommate suggested that we have you come here to try and help Deuce out with her problem." Queen explained.

"I see."

They stayed silent for a while until Queen said:

"Well, come on, why don't I introduce you to Class Zero."

"Sure."

"Guys, this is Deuce's cousin, Rain." Queen said to the others. Like Queen, they were all surprised by the resemblance Rain had with Deuce. Rain looked like an 18-year-old version of Deuce but the difference is, Deuce has emerald green eyes, while Rain has Ocean blue eyes.

"Hi." Rain said.

"Hi." Everyone replied.

"Well, uh, where's Deuce's room?" Rain asked.

"Oh, right her." Queen said and she led Rain to Deuce's room. Rain knocked on the door, but when they heard no answer, Rain gently opened the door and took a peek where she saw Deuce asleep.

"Ok, you better wait out here. You and the others can listen in if you want, but don't barge in." Rain said.

"Okay." Queen said and she walked away.

'Okay, time to use my Psychology powers.' Rain thought.

Rain entered the room and she gently shut the door behind her. She approaches Deuce's bed and gently shook her awake.

"Hey, wake up. Deuce, wake up."

Deuce's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Rain with confusion and asked:

"Rain, what are you doing here?"

Tears were once again beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, have you been crying all day?" Rain asked

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Your friends called me. They said you had a problem."

"Oh, god." Deuce muttered.

"Now, Deuce, don't get angry at them. Your friends care about you, that's why they called me here, so I can talk to you, because let's face it, every time you're this upset and someone else tries to talk to you, you have a habit of throwing stuff at them." Rain said.

Deuce nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong." Rain suggested.

Deuce explained everything to her. Rain had a hard time trying to calm herself down, but she knew there was another side to the story.

"Okay, just stay here. I'm going to talk to Ace and get his side of the story." Rain said.

Rain walked out of the room, and she saw that all the Class Zero members were just outside the door.

"Where's Ace's room?"

Everyone just pointed to the right side of the corridor and Queen said:

"First door on the left."

"Thanks."

Rain walked to Ace's room and knocked on the door, she heard someone say in a depressed tone:

"Who is it?"

"Just let me in."

"It's open."

Rain entered the room and he saw Ace lying down on his bed looking depressed.

"Oh, Ace, you look pathetic just lying down there."

"Yeah, so? What do you want, Rain? You here to kick my ass, yet?"

"No, not yet, at least."

"How come?" Ace asked.

"Because my father always told me that there are always two sides to every story. Now, I'd like to hear yours. Don't even try to lie to me, I have a sixth sense, I can tell if you're lying."

Ace faced her and told her everything that happened while Rain just patiently listened. She couldn't detect a single lie on his voice.

"What do you think I should do?" Ace asked.

"You should fix it."

"What?"

"Fix what is broken. In this case, your relationship with Deuce. Come with me, alright." She ordered and they headed for Deuce's room.

"Stay here." Rain said and she entered Deuce's room.

"Deuce." Rain called.

Deuce looked up and saw Rain sitting down on Seven's bed.

"Look, I'm going to send him in and I want you guys to talk about this. He wasn't lying when he explained it to me." Rain said as she planted a minicam (3) on Seven's bed and she walked out.

"Ace, get in there." Rain ordered as she walked downstairs.

Ace entered the room where she saw Deuce sitting in her bed and looking at the floor. Ace sat down beside her and sighed.

"Look, please, give me a chance to explain myself." Ace said.

"Ok, talk." Deuce ordered.

Ace began to explain himself while Deuce just listened patiently.

**Meanwhile**

Rain and the others were watching the events in Deuce's room unfold through Rain's laptop (4) due to the minicam Rain planted. Things went smoothly as Deuce apparently forgave Ace as he asked her to be his date again at the prom. After that, Rain closed her laptop.

"Okay, problem solved." Rain declared and she walked up to Deuce's room.

Rain opened the door and she saw Deuce sitting on her bed reading a book. Rain sat on Seven's bed and she pocketed the minicam.

"So, how did it go?" Rain asked.

"Great!"

"Okay. Well, I'm got to run. I'll see you around and take care of yourself." Rain said and she gave Deuce a hug.

"No problem." Rain said and she walked out of the room.

"Well, I'm going. Bye." Rain said to the Class Zero members.

"Bye!" They all replied.

"Let me walk you out." Queen offered.

"Okay, sure." Rain said.

"Hey, thanks for helping Deuce out. How did you do it that fast?" Queen asked her when they got to the door.

"Oh, you know, basic psychology. You just talk to her, get to the root of the problem, let them resolve the issue by talking about it, and eventually, things will work out fine. But at times, you have to step in because it doesn't always work out like that." Rain explained.

"How come you know so much about Psychology?"

"I graduated with a Master of Science in Clinical Psychology (5). Yes, I was Psychology major."

"Oh, well, you seem kind of young to already be a graduate." Queen said.

Rain chuckled and said: "Well, yeah, I get that a lot, but that was because I was given the go signal that I can skip a few grades."

"Wow! Deuce never mentioned you were that smart!" Queen said, feeling a sense of admiration and respect for the woman in front of her.

"Well, I asked her to keep a secret, because when I was young I always got my ass kicked for being smart." Rain explained.

They remained silent for a while until Rain spoke up again

"Well, I should go."

"Okay, Bye."

Rain gave her a small smile then she walked out the door.

'Well, glad that problem's solved.' Queen thought. At least now, nothing bad is going to happen.

**Author's notes:**

1 – There's got to be some difference between them.

2 – I don't know, I kinda find that ironic. I mean her name is Rain and it's raining.

3 – It just popped in my mind.

4 – That popped up in my mind as well.

5 – Now you know why she said 'Time to use my Psychology powers.' That quote was suggested by a friend, and I plan to take up Psychology when I reach college.


	6. Chapter 6: Prom Night I

**AN:I'm ****back! ****I ****have ****fixed ****all ****the ****problems ****from ****Chapters ****3 ****to ****5 , ****and ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoy this. Thanks ****to ****those ****who ****reviewed ****and ****will ****review. You ****guys ****are ****my ****drive ****to ****keep ****this ****going.** **Ok, so ****this ****is ****the ****first ****part ****of ****the ****main event.**

**Song: My Valentine by Martina McBride**

**Chapter VI: Prom Night (Part I)**

Machina was preparing in his room. He was very nervous about this because he wanted to tell Rem he loved her straight out. He was supposed to say it last night but unfortunately, Deuce barged in before he was able to say it. Taking his coat, he walked downstairs to see all the boys waiting for their dates. All of them were wearing a black tux. Even Nine fixed the way he looked for once.

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

"Where do you think?" Jack replied.

"Of course." Machina muttered.

**Meanwhile**

The girls were getting busy with preparations as well, for as of now, they were applying make up. When they were done, Queen asked

"You guys ready?"

They all nodded their heads in reply.

"Let's go." Queen said and they walked out of her room.

All of them descended down the stairs. The girls approached their respective partners, but when Rem, Deuce, and Queen approached theirs, they looked like they were going to faint. All of them tried to conceal their laughter because the looks on their faces were priceless.

Machina, Ace and Nine looked at their respective partners with shock written all over their faces. They all thought the same thing:

'OH MY SUZAKU! She looks gorgeous!'

"Let's go." King said and they walked out of the dorms.

When they got to the ballroom, it was full of people, both students and teachers alike. Even Kurasame took his mask of for once. Kurasame called for them and told them that the table was Class Zero's. So they sat down, had dinner and talked lively. Everyone seemed to be having fun as most of the students were dancing to the lively music. Suddenly, the DJ spoke up:

"Alright, why don't we slow things down a bit."

And the music played which Queen quickly identified as 'My Valentine.' Nine suddenly stood up and offered Queen his hand (1).

"Can I have this dance?" Nine asked her.

"Um…okay." Queen said and took Nine's hand. The others also stood up and went to the dance floor with the exception of Machina, Rem, Ace and Deuce.

"Hey, you guys aren't going to dance?" Nine asked.

"Maybe later!" The four of them yelled at the same time.

"Okay, suit yourselves." Queen said and she and Nine walked to the dance floor.

_If there were no words,_

_No way to speak,_

_I would still hear you_

"Nine, what's gotten into you?" Queen asked as she and Nine asked.

_If there were no tears,_

_Noway to feel inside,_

_I'd still feel for you_

"What do you mean?" Nine asked.

_And even if the sun refused to shine,_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme,_

_You would still have my heart,until the end of time_

"Well, you've never acted this sweet to me before." Queen pointed out.

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine._

"Well, I thought I'd be nice for one night." Nine said.

_All of my life,_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

"You, being nice for a night? It's a miracle." Queen jokingly said.

_You've opened my eyes,_

_And showed me how to love unselfishly_

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with that?"

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before,_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more._

_I will give you my heart, until the end of time…_

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine._

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Queen said then she laid her head on Nine's shoulder.

"Hey, try this." Nine said and he spun Queen around (2).

"Wow, I didn't even know you can dance this well." Queen said.

_And even if the sun refused to shine,_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme._

"Yeah, well, my mom taught me." Nine said while smiling. Queen said nothing and simply repositioned her head at Nine's shoulder.

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

"Hey, Queen."

"Yeah?"

Nine looked at her and said three words:

"I love you."

Queen smiled at him and replied:

"I love you too."

'_Cause __all __I __need __is __you, __my __valentine_

Nine smiled widely at her, leaned his head down, and gave her a soft and passionate kiss, which Queen eagerly returned.

_You're all I need, my love, my valentine._

When they separated, they smiled at each other and Nine took her hand, and led her away from the dance floor. He led her behind a pillar where they continued to kiss each other passionately (3).

**Author's note:**

**Ok, is that good? Because I think I did it really bad.**

1 – I'm sorry but I think there should also be a Nine x Queen scenario.

2 – It's called twirl right? You know, when the guy spins the girl 360 degrees.

3 – Sorry, sorry, but that was a friend's idea.

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Prom Night II

**AN: Alright! Chapter 7 is here! It's 11:34 pm here, I'm pretty tired, so I'm sorry in advance if it is rushed. Thanks for those who reviewed and will review. Ok, so this is the Machina x Rem scenario.**

**Song: So Close by Jon McLaughlin**

**Chapter 7: Prom Night (Part II)**

Machina and Rem are sitting down at their table watching other couples dancing. The song just ended and another slow song was starting. Machina stood up and offered Rem his hand which Rem just wordlessly accepted since she already knows what it means. Before they proceeded, Rem faced Ace and Deuce, who were cuddling as of now, and asked them:

"You guys still aren't going to dance?"

"Maybe later." They both said.

"Fine." Rem said and they both walked to the dance floor. When they got to the floor, Rem wrapped her arms around Machina's neck while Machina placed his arms around her waist and they started dancing.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

"Hey, Rem."

"What is it?"

_So close together, and when I'm with you,_

_So close, to feeling alive._

"I have to tell you something." Machina said while they were dancing.

_A life goes by, romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew._

"What is it?" Rem asked

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever, I know…_

_All that I wanted to hold you so close._

"I've been trying to tell you this since yesterday, hell, I've been trying to tell you this since we were kids." Machina said.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending._

_Almost believing, this was not pretend._

_Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come_

_So far, we are, so close._

"Machina, just tell me." Rem said while chuckling.

"Rem, I…I love you." There, he said it. Rem's eyes widened with surprise.

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days, if I should lose you now?_

"Rem? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just happy. I've been waiting for you to say those words since we were kids." Rem replied.

_We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this was not pretend._

Machina smiled and leaned down to press his lips on hers but he pulled away almost immediately. They smiled at each other and they danced once again.

_Let's go on dreaming, though we know we are so close._

They looked at each other once more and they kissed passionately.

_So close and still so far._

They pulled away from each other and they walked to the balcony where they watched the stars. Machina grabbed Rem's hand and leaned in towards her, however, Rem met him halfway and they kissed each other passionately.

**AN: Ok, so that is Chapter 7. Chapter 8 and the epilogue should be in a few days. I'm sorry if it's short but I am really really tired. Thanks in advanced to those who will review. Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Prom Night III

**AN: Okay, so this is chapter 8. This is the last part of the main event, then it's the epilogue. I'll save the sappy speech for later. Thanks to those who reviewed and will review. Love you guys!**

**Song: Let the Love Begin by Kyla and Jerome John Hughes (Wikipedia for info.)**

**Chapter 8: Prom Night (Part III)**

Ace and Deuce were still at the table, talking. Ace's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, while Deuce's head was lying on his chest. They were watching everyone dance until a new slow song played. Ace decided that it was high time that he tell her everything. So, he stood up and offered Deuce his hand, who took it with a little hesitation. Then, they walked to the dance floor. Deuce's arms were wrapped around Ace's neck and Ace's hands were holding her waists.

_Look at us, ain't it funny_

_Is it just beginner's luck, maybe…_

"What's wrong? You're shaking." Ace said.

_Ooh, with just one touch_

_Two different people_

_From such different worlds apart_

"Nothing, I'm just nervous." Deuce said.

_Has touched each other's hearts_

_Like candles in the dark_

"Well, don't tell me it's because you can't dance, because you seem to be good at it." Ace replied.

_If it's time for us_

_We've got to take it_

_Take the chance_

_The chance to make it_

_Now_

"It's just I haven't danced since I was 10, and I'm worried that I might be bad at it." Deuce said.

_Let the love begin_

_Let the light come shining in_

_Who knows where the road will lead us now_

_Look at what we've found_

_Make this moment turn our hearts around_

_It may never come again_

_Let it in_

_Let the love begin_

"That's not true. You're very good at it." Ace said while smiling at her which made Deuce blush.

_Here we are, so close together_

_I can feel the fire start between us_

"Hey, I have to tell you something." Ace said.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever been in love with someone?"

"Yeah, why?"

_We've come this far_

_Too far to stop it now_

_If this is meant to be,_

_A chance for you and me_

"It's just I want to tell someone that I love her, but I'm scared that she'll reject me." Ace explained and Deuce felt hurt by that comment.

"Oh, well, just tell her that flat out and if she rejects you, it's her loss." Deuce replied.

_We found our destiny_

_Now we're looking at a new forever._

"You want to know who that girl is, Deuce?" Ace asked her.

"Who is it?" Deuce questioned.

_Make this dream come true together_

_Now._

"It's you, Deuce. I'm in love with you." Ace said. Deuce's eyes widened with surprise.

"What?"

"I love you, Deuce, and I hope you don't mind being my girlfriend." Ace declared.

_Let the love begin,_

_Let the light come shining in._

Deuce responded with kissing Ace in the lips. When they separated, Ace smiled at her and asked:

"So, is that a yes?"

"Of course, you dummy." Deuce said and they continued dancing. They rested their foreheads with each other and they smiled.

_Who knows where the road will lead us now._

_Look at what we've found,_

_Make this moment turn our hearts around._

_It may never come again, let it in,_

_Let the love begin._

"Hey, Ace." Deuce said.

_Now, Let the love begin,_

_Let the light come shining in._

_Who knows where the road will lead us now._

"What?" He asked her.

"I love you too." Deuce said.

_Look at what we've found,_

_Make this moment turn our hearts around._

Ace looked at her with a really happy expression and he pressed his lips against hers, which surprised her but she eagerly returned it.

_It may never come again, let it in,_

_Let the love begin_

_Ohh, Let the love begin..._

When the song ended, they separated and they smiled at each other. When the music became upbeat again, Ace took Deuce's hand and they ran back to the dorms.

**(AN: This might be a really really bad scenario. Sorry, Sorry, Really Sorry.)**

When Ace and Deuce got to the second floor of the dorms, they spotted Nine and Queen making out and entering Queen's bedroom (1), they also spotted Machina and Rem entering Machina's room (2). Ignoring them, Ace continued to lead Deuce to his room. Ace decided that after this night, he's going to talk to the Headmaster and ask for his own room. When they entered, Ace continued to kiss her passionately, which Deuce eagerly returned. He took off his coat and shoes and unzipped Deuce's dress, while Deuce took his tie off and unbuttoned his dress shirt. He carried Deuce to his bed where they continued to kiss each other passionately. Ace was in the process of taking off Deuce's dress while Deuce unbuckled his belt. Suddenly, Deuce separated from him and he looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"What are we doing?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Well, you're trying to take my clothes off and I'm taking yours off." Deuce replied in between kisses.

"Yeah, so?"

"Are we having sex?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied with a smile.

"But if you don't want to continue this, I won't push you." Ace assured her. True, he wants her right now, but he also doesn't want to push her.

"No, it's okay. I want you to be my first." She replied. Ace smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her once more. Ace took off her dress and they both blushed. She is very hot and that just made him want her even more. He felt a slight pang of guilt for wanting her for her body. He leaned in once more and kissed her. Deuce continued to take off his pants and his shirt as they kissed. Once their clothes were off them, they went under the blanket and made love. He doesn't care if he gets her pregnant, he'll take full responsibility for it if he does. Afterwards, Ace held Deuce in his arms and she buried her face in his chest. Ace cupped Deuce's cheek and she looked at him, pure love was evident in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you. I loved you since the first time I saw you. But I didn't know it until you came back crying because some guys picked on you. I wanted to protect you so bad and that's when I realized it." He told her. She smiled at him and she cupped his cheek as well.

"I love you too. You're my Ace." she replied. She buried her face in his chest again, snuggling for warmth.

"Hey." She said as she took deep breaths.

"What?" He asked her. She looked at him but this time there was a hint of worry in her eyes.

"What if I get pregnant because of this?" She asks. Ace took her hand and placed it in his chest.

"Then, I'll take full responsibility." He answered her.

"Really?"

"You're my girlfriend now. And if you do become pregnant because of this, then I want to be with you every step of the way and I won't abandon you." He answered her, determined. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I love you." She said when they separated.

"I love you too." He replied. She positioned her head on his chest once more and they fell asleep.

**Author's notes:**

**And that is Chapter 8. I'm so so sorry if it was really, really bad, especially towards the end. I'm so sorry. Reviews are appreciated.**

1 – You do not want to know what happened there, but if you ever figure it out then kudos to you.

2 – Again, you don't want to know.

3 – Sorry, that just popped in my head.


	9. Chapter 9: The day after

**AN: Hello, so this is a late addition. I'm putting this in place of Chapter 9, so the epilogue will now be Chapter 10.**

**Chapter IX:**

**The day after**

**The Next day**

Ace woke up with the sight of his beloved sleeping by his side. Her head was resting on his chest while her arm was wrapped around his waist. She looked like an angel as she slept. Smiling, he carefully slid away from her. He brushed her hair away from her face and he kissed her shoulder, her cheek and finally, her lips. Sitting up, he got his boxers from the floor and he donned them once again. Unbeknownst to him, Deuce woke up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hi." She greeted him with a sweet smile that completed Ace's day.

"Hey. Good Morning." He greeted her as well and he kissed her gently. He separated from her and wrapped his arms around her and he lay back down with her. She rested her head on his chest once again and they just stayed there, contented with each other's presence.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked her, caressing her angelic face with the back of his hand.

"Hmm…it kinda hurts down there but I'll manage." She replied. Ace looked at her apologetically and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself." He said. He does feel an average amount of guilt for taking her virginity; the last of her innocence.

"It's okay." Deuce answered in understanding. She cupped his cheek and made him look at her.

"I will always love you, Ace." She said. It was only last night that she realized that she was in love with him for a long time.

"I love you too, Deuce. Always." He replied and he kissed her once again. They separated once again.

"I better get back to my dorm before Nine catches us." Deuce decided.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Ace said and he gave her a peck in the lips. Then, he stood up and headed for the bathroom while Deuce got dressed and headed back to her room.

A few minutes later, the two met up on the courtyard. They had no classes that day so they just spent some time together. They went on a date in town and in the Chocobo ranch. Finally, night time came and Ace escorted Deuce back to her room. From outside, they could hear that Seven was occupied with watching the TV. Ace pinned Deuce to the wall and kissed her passionately. Deuce immediately kissed him back. Ace separated from her afterwards and kissed her forehead.

"Good night. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Good night." Deuce replied with an angelic smile. Then she kissed him one more time and she entered her room. Ace returned to his room, thinking about her. He may not know what the future has in store for them but he is certain about one thing;

He is definitely getting his own room.

**AN: Okay, so this is the additional. Hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**AN: Okay, now that Chapter 8 is done, here is the Epilogue. I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews, which had kept me going. And I'm really sad to see that this story is now ending, but luckily, I already have a new Ace x Deuce one-shot coming up my head. Again, Thanks to those who reviewed and will review, I love you all! Rain's appearance might be sudden by the way. And in this chapter, this is also what happens when Ace and Deuce tell Deuce's parents that they're dating.**

**Song: Born for You by David Pomeranz**

**Epilogue**

**One week later**

Deuce woke up when she heard her alarm clock ringing, she noticed that it was 12:00 in the afternoon. She got up, took a shower and got dressed in civs (1), which consisted in jeans, a blouse and rubber shoes. She walked downstairs and she saw Ace sitting on the couch, reading a book. She sneaked up on him and covered his eyes and playfully asked:

"Who is this?"

Ace decided to play along and said:

"Queen? Seven? Cater? Cinque? Deuce?"

When he said her name, Deuce took her hands off his eyes and smiled at him when he looked at her. He smiled back, then she sat down beside him. He wrapped his arms around her while she laid her head on his chest.

"Hey, don't you think we should tell our parents about this?" Deuce asked.

Ace looked at her with and amused smile on his face and said:

"Well, if you want to tell your parents now, then I'm good with that."

"What about yours?"

"Father's away right now, and Mother, well, you know what happened to her." Ace said. Deuce knew what he meant by that because he told her his mother died when he was 7.

"When do you want to tell them?" Ace asked.

"Hmmm, how about now?" Deuce asked.

"Anything for you, Deuce." Ace said then he kissed her in the forehead.

Then, they stood up and they walked out together hand in hand.

**45 minutes later**

The pair got to the Dandridge estate in a few minutes. They entered using Deuce's key and they saw Deuce's parents talking. They looked at them and their eyes widened with surprise.

"Mom! Dad!" Deuce said and she hugged them both.

"What are you doing here?" Deuce's father asked.

"Dad, this is Ace Regan." Deuce said.

Ace offered his hand to Deuce's father and said:

"Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Mark Dandridge. You're John Regan's boy, right?" Mark said.

"Yes, sir."

"Um, Mom, where's Rain, by the way?" Deuce asked.

"Up in her room."

"Okay, thanks. Wait here, okay." Deuce whispered to Ace and she gave him a wink.

Deuce went up to Rain's room and when she entered she saw Rain sleeping on her bed while wearing her headphones. She was wearing a black shirt, and cargo pants. Deuce noticed that she was really tired because she fell asleep with her boots on and her hair was still damp from taking a shower. Deuce looked around and saw that there were two open books on her desk by her bed. She looked at it and saw that both of them were about Night Terrors. She looked at the first book and saw the Description of Night Terrors.

_Night __Terrors__– __a __parasomnia __disorder __that __predominantly __affects __children, __causing __feelings __of __terror __or __dread. __Night __terrors __should __not __be __confused __with __nightmares, __which __are __bad __dreams __that __cause __the feelings __of __horror __or __fear_.

_People __who __experience __night __terrors __are __usually __described __as __'bolting upright' __with __their __eyes __wide __open, __and __a __look __of __fear __and __panic. __They __will __often __scream. __Further, __they __will __usually __sweat, __breathe __fast and __have __a __rapid __heart __rate. __Some __adult __night __terror __sufferers __have __many __of __the __characteristics __of __depressed __individuals __including __inhibition __of __aggression, __self-directed __anger, __passivity, __anxiety, __impaired memory, __and __the __ability __to __ignore __pain_. _When __a __night __terror __happens __it __is __typical __that __person __can __wake __themselves __up __screaming, __kicking, __and __often __cannot __make __out __what __they __are __saying. __Often __the person __can __even __run __out __of __the __house __(more __common __among __adults) __which __can __then __lead __to __violent __actions._

Deuce turned to the second book where she saw what the treatment for Night terrors were.

_Treatment for Night Terrors- Since night terrors are most commonly triggered by being overtired, sometimes no treatment is necessary except for a bed time schedule that ensures proper sleep. If thenight terrors are more frequent, however, it has been suggested that the sufferer should be awakened from sleep just before the time when the terrors occur most to interrupt the sleep cycle. In manycases, a child who has a night terror only needs comfort and reassurance. Psychotherapy or counseling may be appropriate in some cases. Benzodiazepine medications (such as diazepam) used at bed time will often reduce night terrors; however, medication is rarely recommended to treat this disorder._

'Nah, Rain's not stupid to randomly try out medication without my parents' permission.' Deuce said while shaking her head. But she didn't notice that Rain woke up until she snatched the book from her hands and placed them both in the bookshelves.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um…visiting. And I have something to tell everyone." Deuce replied.

"Okay. Come on, let's go." Rain said.

"Wait, are you still having the Night terrors?" She asked.

"Yeah. Now let's go." She said.

Deuce nodded and they walked downstairs.

Ace and Deuce sat down at one couch while Rain, Jill and Mark sat down in the couch in front of them. The three of them looked at the pair expectedly. It was an awkward silence until Rain spoke up:

"So, Deuce, you said you wanted to tell us something. Do you want to tell us anytime soon?"

"Um, yeah. Mom, Dad, Rain, please don't overreact when I say this but-" Before Deuce could say anything else, Ace decided to cut in.

"Ma'am, Sir, I hope you're alright with this, but, I'm dating your daughter."

"Did I get that right?" Ace whispered to Deuce.

"Yeah, I think you got that right." Deuce said.

Rain stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Mark asked her.

"I don't know, but I think I need a few shots (2)." She replied.

"Why?" Jill asked.

"Because this scared me more than my Night terrors do." She deadpanned and she continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"Don't mind her. Anyways, please give us a few minutes to talk about this." Jill said.

The pair nodded and watched as they walked to the kitchen.

"Do you think they'll accept it?" Deuce asked.

"I don't know. But if worst comes to worst, we can always continue this in secret." Ace said while smirking.

"Yeah, you're right." Deuce said then she gave Ace a peck in the lips.

**Meanwhile**

Jill and Mark went in the kitchen where they saw Rain drinking whiskey.

"Rain, we've got to talk about the current situation. What are we going to do about it?" Jill asked her.

"Well, I for one, am not okay with this fully. Because you know, Deuce was like my baby sister ever since my parents died." Rain said and she drank her 3rd shot.

"Okay, so what's your verdict?" Mark asked.

"Well, I say we let her date him. I mean, Ace seems like a pretty trustworthy chap. Plus, she's stubborn (3) as a mule, once she makes a decision, she sticks with it. But once things go really, really wrong that's when we'll step in." Rain said then she drank her 4th shot.

"Well, I adore Ace, he seems like a nice, sweet young man." Jill said.

"I'm alright with him. He seems good enough, but I don't want to let my little princess go yet." Mark said.

"We don't want to let her go too, but we have to let her grow up, Uncle." Rain said.

"You're right. Okay, I'll allow them to date." Mark said

"Okay, so go tell them that." Rain said.

"Oh, no, you're coming with us." Mark declared.

"Do you guys really think I can talk to them now that I'm nearly intoxicated?" Rain asked. Mark said nothing and just dragged Rain by her shirt to the living room.

When they got to the living room, they saw Ace and Deuce talking and laughing. Mark continued to drag Rain by her shirt and dropped her to the couch, while Jill and Mark also sat.

"Okay, Ace, we'll let you date our daughter." Jill said.

"Thank you." Ace said with a smile on his face.

"But you'll have to promise us to take care of her. Because once you screw up really, really bad, we can guarantee that you won't see her again." Rain said.

"I will, you won't regret. I promise I'll take care of her." Ace said.

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed." Rain said and she walked up to her room.

"Okay, we're going, bye." Deuce declared then she gave her parents a hug.

"Take care, okay." Jill said.

"I will, Mom."

"I love you, princess." Mark told her.

"Love you too, Dad." Deuce said. Then she and Ace walked out of the house.

As they were walking, Ace took Deuce's hand and asked her:

"Where do you want to go next?"

"Hmmm…how about the meadow?" She suggested.

"Okay, let's go." Ace said.

When they got to the meadow, the two of them sat there talking, when Ace suddenly remembered something.

"Deuce, do you know what day it is?" He asked her.

"February 8 (4). Why?"

"You forgot it's your birthday, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. I just wanted to see if you would." She said while laughing.

"Of course, I would. Anyways, I have something for you." Ace said and he pulled out a rectangular box out of his pocket

"Ace, you didn't have to get me anything. Just that you remembered, that's enough for me." She said.

"It's alright, I insist." Ace said then he handed Deuce the box. She opened it and she was surprised by what was inside: It was a necklace with an Amethyst pendant.

"Ace, this must've cost you a fortune!" She exclaimed.

"No, not really. My father gave that to my mother when they were young and she gave it to me before she died. She said that I should give it to the girl that I'll always love, and I'm certain that you're that girl." Ace said.

Deuce gave him a hug and a kiss, which he eagerly returned.

"Thank you. You are the best boyfriend ever." Deuce said.

"Don't mention it. Here, let me help you put it on." He offered. Then he fastened the necklace on Deuce's neck. Then, they continued to talk, such as what would the do after their studies and various other things, but what caught Deuce off guard was when Ace asked Deuce how many kids would she want someday (5).

"2. One boy, and one girl. Why did you ask?" She asked.

"Nothing, just curious."

Then, they just sat there in silence, until Deuce pulled out a portable radio and it played some music.

"Hey, Deuce, I have to ask you something. I know it might be sudden but I just have to ask it." He said. Deuce noticed that he looked a bit nervous.

"Ok, so, ask it." She said.

"Can you stand up for a while?" He asked. Deuce tilted her head in curiosity and again, Ace blushed.

"Please just do it." He pleaded. Deuce stood up and so did he.

"Deuce, please don't be surprised at what I'm about to do." He said then suddenly, he kneeled and took her hand. Deuce's heart stopped.

'_Oh god, is he doing what I think he's doing?' _She asked herself. She always saw this in one of those cheesy chick flicks she forced Rain to watch with her.

"Deuce, I know this is very sudden and fast but I love you and I don't want to lose you. I want to spend my entire life with you and I don't care if anybody says that we're not made for each other." Ace said emotionally. Deuce could only stare at him, not knowing what to do.

"The moment I met you was a great day for me, the moment you agreed to be my girlfriend was also great, but if you say yes, it will be even greater and happier. I vowed the moment I fell in love with you that I would make you mine and the moment that you became my girlfriend I knew I would be asking you this, so I guess now is a good time as any." Ace continued. Tears were now forming in Deuce's eyes

"Deuce, will you marry me?" Ace asked nervously and he pulled out a red velvet ring box. He opened it and revealed a gold band diamond ring.

"We don't have to get married right away. We could get married after we finish our studies." Ace said.

'_Please, say yes. Please, say yes. Please, say yes.' _Ace thought in his mind.

Deuce looked at him with tears in her eyes and she said:

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes."

Ace smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Deuce, you have no idea how happy you just made me!" He exclaimed while hugging her tightly. Deuce hugged him back with tears in her eyes. Ace pulled away and slipped the ring in her finger.

"Ace, did this cost you a fortune?" She asked.

"Not really. Just a million gil, but you were worth it." Ace said. Then the radio played a slow song. Ace stood up and offered Deuce his hand. She took his hand knowing what he wants and she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands held her waists.

_Too many billion people_

_Running around the planet_

_What is the chance in heaven,_

_That you'd find your way to me?_

"Dancing again?" Deuce asked while smiling.

"Well, yeah, I enjoy dancing with you."

_Tell me what is this sweet sensation?_

_It's a miracle that's happened._

"Seriously?" Deuce asked playfully.

"Yes, seriously, you're really good at it."

_Though I searched for and explanation_

_Only one thing it could be –_

"Really? I thought I was out of practice." Deuce said.

"No, you're not. But even if you are, I'm still marrying you." Ace said while smirking.

_That I was born for you_

_It was written in the stars_

"Wow, you must love me that much." Deuce said jokingly.

"Of course, I do. No matter what flaws you have, I'll always love you." Ace said.

_Yes, I was born for you_

_And the choice was never ours._

"I love you too, Ace. No matter what." Deuce said.

_It's as if the powers of the universe_

_Conspired to make you mine_

_And till the day I die,_

_I bless the day that I was born for you._

Ace said nothing and he simply touched his forehead with Deuce's and he kissed her nose.

_Too many foolish people_

_Trying to come between us_

_None of them seem to matter_

_When I looked into your eyes_

Deuce leaned up and kissed him in the forehead, and she leaned her head towards his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_Now, I know why I belong here_

_In your arms I found the answer._

"Hey, Ace, promise me something." Deuce said.

_Somehow nothing would seem so wrong here_

_If they'd only realize_

Ace looked at her and asked:

"What is it?"

_That I was born for you_

_And that you were born for me_

_And in this random world_

_This was clearly meant to be_

"Promise me that you won't leave me (7)." She requested.

_What we have the world_

_Could never understand_

_Or ever take away._

Ace scoffed at her request and said:

"You don't have to worry about that. You're the only girl I love, Deuce. Always have, always will. I will never leave you, not for another girl, not for the world's riches, not even if the world depended on it."

_And till the day I die,_

_I bless the day that I was born for you._

"I won't leave you too, Ace. Not now, not ever." Deuce said while smiling at him.

_What we have the world_

_Could never understand_

_Or ever take away_

Ace smiled at her and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and gave her a passionate kiss.

_And as the years go by,_

_Until the day I die_

Ace pulled away and they smiled at each other, thinking that maybe for now, everything would be alright.

_I bless the day that_

_I was born for you._

**AN: Ok, so that is the ending of my story, Prom. I cried as I wrote this. With any luck, I'll be able to post a sequel to this story. Does anyone want one? It'll take place One week after this scenario and 2 weeks before the main mission starts.**

1 – Again, it's a weekend.

2 – She's 18, she can do what she wants.

3 – In Deuce's profile, it says that she is very loyal to her Class Zero duties, but she's very stubborn, as in stubborn as a mule.

4 – It also says in her profile that she was born on February 8.

5 – Hehe, it suddenly popped into my head.

6 – Hey, I think it was very sweet, please don't kill me.

7 – Now, that suddenly popped into my mind. Again.


End file.
